


Untamed Rogue, Undressed Warrior

by CandyAce



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAce/pseuds/CandyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Femslash Feb.,<br/>Trevelyan and Cassandra deal with their feelings, if at their own speed and in there own unique ways.<br/>Because there isn't enough of this pairing! * major re-work in progress *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will post a new (Albeit short) chapter every day! If I don't, please come and kick me in the butt!  
> Also hit me up for prompts if you would like! <3  
> Oh! And if you want to beta for me I'd love that too!

Having gone through her supply of books Cassandra was secretly on the prowl for something new, ideally with as much adventure as smutt but she wasn’t about to be picky when she knew her selection was limited. She walked through the library at night, hoping to be seen by as few people as possible. The Inquisitor was blissfully away on mission of a more diplomatic nature and had let Cassandra stay behind at Skyhold. Alright, more accurately she had bribed her with a bottle of Tevinter wine and convinced her that Blackwall would be just as good a protector and likely to complain less. 

So, candle in one hand she let her fingers brush over the titles, immaculately organized by Era, Author, and subject matter. She found one that caught her eye ‘The Masked Menace of Markham.’ It certainly sounded like it had potential, at least for adventure, and she stifled the voice in the back of her mind that said she just wanted to read it because it was set in the Free Marches where Trevelyan was from. She grabbed a few others that caught her eye and one on Tevinter Templar Techniques, just to avoid suspicion, and made her way back to her room.

A few hours later, Cassandra was about to toss ‘The Masked Menace of Markham’ out the window or perhaps into the fire where it belonged when she came across a folded piece of paper tucked inside. Curious she opened it up, the penmanship was a bit sloppy but also seemed distinctly feminine. A faint blush crept over her when she realized it was from a journal, likely a page torn out and forgotten about.

_I am putting these thoughts to paper as I can’t help but let them out somehow and I don’t yet have the confidence to say them to you in person. Maybe I never will. Maybe somehow you’ll stumble across the, but that seems as likely as me becoming the Queen of Antiva. Right, on with it then._

_Her hair stuck to her face in the most unnatural of ways, she was slick with rain and mud and sweat and I couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was in the moonlight. I should have been horrified by what we were encountering out there. The undead. But it wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen done before with magic. She was though. Her wraith as she cut through them infront of me, her shield taking every hit so they couldn’t get close. I was loosing arrows as quickly as I could to prevent them from getting to her and she was taking every hit she could to keep them from getting to me. It would almost be poetic if she had any idea what her voice did to me, how her eyes sent shivers through me._

_The smell was enough to make even the strongest of men gag, death, disease, rotting flesh, and we were wading through it. But I could hardly spare time to think of that when her hand gently pressed against my back when I began to lose my footing. Funny, I do seem to fall for people in the oddest of places. I felt the heat rush through me at her touch though, even through our layers of leather, and she spared me a glance. Concern wrought on her face. She asked if I was alright, in that beautiful accented alto of hers. I was glad for the dark then, to hide the blush on my features. And I merely nodded my answer, not trusting my voice. She turned away from me, but the moment stayed with me. And she stayed near enough to ensure I didn’t falter. She’s always there for me to lean on._

_I wish I knew why. I wish I had her unyielding faith, even when she doesn’t know what it is she has faith in. She has faith that we can do this. She has faith in me, a silly rogue from the free marches who rebelled against her parents life of soft nobility. Who was not only in the wrong place at the wrong time, but for the wrong reasons. I thought I’d sneak in and hear a bit of information I could sell. If she knew who I was, truly, would she still follow? If she knew, that I am not here to close the rift anymore, but simply to prolong our time together, would she still let me stay?_

_What am I even going on about._

Cassandra stood, in her room the paper clenched tightly in her hands, heart racing. Could it be, truly, that the inquisitor cared for her? Impossible. And yet. She sat back down at her desk, blushing at the way she was acting. Brows furrowed she decided to set about writing her own letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevelyan, had in her typical fashion, wandered outside of Skyhold. She had just returned from a quick journey to Ostwick, she had needed the break, and she hadn’t seen her family in years. She hadn’t been prepared for what she would find. A brother, who had long ago left to join the templars, and for all anyone knew was dead or Andraste forbid, on red lyrium. And her parents were steadfastedly aligned with them. The Templars. They wouldn’t listen to her reason, and she tried so desperately to prove that they had been betrayed, controlled by the elder one and a desire demon. It didn’t matter. She was nothing to them, and the inquisition nothing but a farce.

So much for having family on their side. The fact that she hadn’t come across her brother when they stormed Therinfal Redoubt was of little comfort to her.

She shot off arrows into the night, some high up in the trees that she thought they might get lost. Crying out with every pull of the bowstring. An old Mabari with a lilted gait kept a watchful eye on both her and the surroundings. Scout, was his name, technically masterless but tasked by Cullen to take care of the Inquisitor as he knew she had a penchant for taking off on her own. And he wasn't as useful a war dog as he once was, but none of the soldiers minded tending for him as he had acquired the habit of gifting them with ale. Self preservation perhaps.

Having exhausted her supply of arrows, she decided to set upon the task of retrieving them. She loved the silence found among the trees and the physical work made her head empty a little bit at a time. Scout patrolled the nearby area as Trevelyan scaled her way up a tree to retrieve a few of her arrows. Strength training she likes to call it as she nimbly manoeuvred her way between the ancient pine trees branches. Once she reached the top she took a moment to appreciate the sun that was just rising behind the mountain Skyhold rested on, it was a beautiful site and worked to calm her mind. After the few week she had had she needed it. Josephine's words echoed in her mind, at how great an asset not just another noble family would be, but the Inquisitor's own, on their side. And she had failed miserably. 

She climbed her way back down and her thoughts drifted to what Cassandra had said to her before she left, she wanted to be the new Divine. Or at least was very much considering it. She tried to ignore the ache that created in her heart, if they did manage to defeat the elder one and close the hole in the sky, it was likely that would be the last of Cassandra she would ever see. Perhaps no a diplomatic meeting here and there. She thought of what she herself wanted for the mages, to be free perhaps. Selfish, that was what she was. But that was what she had always been in her parents eyes, so why should now be any different?  
When she reached the bottom and hopped back down into the two feet of snow, Scout barked softly at her. A warning, she knew, that they had best get back to Skyhold before anyone else noticed their absence. Trudging through the snow, they got back to cross the Skyhold bridge just as the first light was seeping into the keep.

 Cassandra had been up all night trying to find the right words to describe her feelings for the Inquisitor, but she was never satisfied with them. Nothing seemed good enough for Trevelyan. She even tried to write in the same style, a rambling journal just of her thoughts, but the only thing that came out onto the page were detailed descriptions of things they had a done together. A far cry from anything romantic. Frustrated, and seeing the first light of the sun pour into her window she decided to go for a walk, perhaps she could find some inspiration out on the grounds. 

What she found instead was the Inquistor crossing the bridge into Skyhold, an old scruffy looking mabari at her side. At first, Cassandra was panicked that she was injured, why was she returning alone. But she relaxed as she saw Trevelyan wave her hand up at Cullen on the battlements, he nodded in return. Cassandra shook off her worries and walked down to greet her.

“Inquisitor! I didn’t know you had returned.” Cassandra called to her as she became within earshot.

Trevelyan waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, “Late lastnight, but whose really keeping track of these things.” She said with a bit of a grin, “Oh right, everyone.” 

Cassandra watched as she dismissed the dog, telling him to “Report back to Cullen on the double!” Mabari’s were known for both their intelligence and strength but still even Cassandra felt her eye brows go up at how quickly the dog responded, after nudging Trevelyan’s leg in parting. “How did it go then? I’d rather hear from you before the rumors twist everything around.”

Trevelyan grunted in response, but tugged her arm to follow her, which she did as they quite easily fell into step. The two of them made there way into the courtyard, both remaining silent. Trevelyan didn’t break until they were seated underneath a rather large cherry tree. “It actually went worse then I expected, can you believe that? I know we didn’t part on the best of terms, but I thought they’d at least see I’m trying to do some good.”

Cassandra thoughts drifted towards her own family, she wondered if the Inquisitor’s were similar, soft yet so full of old glory. “What sort of terms did you part on?” She held back a grimace at her pour choice of words, perhaps she should have just let the other women speak instead of prying.

The Inquisitor dragged a hand across her face before letting it fall down to her side, a fraction of an inch from Cassandra’s thigh which the Seeker most definitely did not fail to notice but dared not call attention to, still too unsure of her own feelings. She let a long sigh and then turned to stare at Cassandra for a moment before finally opening up. “I couldn’t listen to their petty squabbles any more or endure the endless stream of suitors, so I stole my Mother’s jewels and ran off to make it on my own. I ended up getting caught up with a group of smugglers turned mercenaries, though I rarely killed anyone myself. They trained me.” She gestured towards the bow on her left. “I was more of an informant then a killer. That’s why I was at the conclave, to gather information for the highest bidder.” 

The Seeker watched as she turned her head away from her, suddenly missing the feeling of her brown eyes fixed on her. “The Maker certainly has a sense of humor.” She replied, hoping to lighten the mood.

“That’s it?” the Inquistor leapt up to turn and face Cassandra and look down upon her. “I tell you that a ran away, stole everything I could, and spied on your Divine and her accomplices for money and you don’t even care?” 

Cassandra was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst and had a feeling she was missing another peice of the puzzle. She stood as well, and gently touched the other women’s arm. “I care. I care that whatever life you had before this made you strong, and determined to fix things you couldn’t possibly have started. I care that you are here with me now. That I’m not left to do this on my own.”

Trevelyan had closed her eyes at Cassandra’s touch, when she finished speaking she took in a shuttering breath and finally looked up into her eyes. “Cass, my brother is missing. He was a Templar.”

“We’ll find him.” She understood the unspoken words, that he could be a red templar somewhere, or just another uncounted casualty. “We will find him.” She repeated, this time Trevelyan nodded in agreement, and sat back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough, I almost didn't get it up. I am a big Rooster Teeth fan, and Monty Oum has been a huge inspiration to me, so news of his death was very upsetting. But I made a promise to myself to do this, and not posting felt like letting him down. (If you know of him, you'll understand)
> 
> Always interested in a beta! And hopefully tomorrow I can straighten out whatever messes I just made today


	3. Chapter 3

Action.

That was where Cassandra’s strength lay and that is how she could show the Inquisitor how she cared, it seemed obvious in retrospect, given how Trevelyan jumped on helping her track down the remaining Seekers, and despite what had happened to them Cassandra was glad to have some closure. They were like family to her, and no knowing, not taking action to help them was worse then finding the truth. She felt a pang in her heart thinking of Daniel, if she had stayed, if she had tried harder to convince him to come with her, if she had looked sooner, maybe she could have uncovered it before. No, she couldn't think like that anymore, with a sigh Cassandra tossed her own feelings aside and focused on the present problem, Finding Trevelyan’s brother. She would have to speak with Leilana.

Decision made it was with a heavy heart but a sure foot that Cassandra made her way to Leilana’s tower, she thought of asking around some of the scouts or even going to Cullen but knew the Spymaster would find out the truth soon enough, she only hoped she agreed with her motives. Leliana was at desk, writing a missive and though she didn't look up at the Seeker she did nodded her head and so Cassandra decided to jump straight to the point.

“How much do you know about the Inquisitor’s family?” 

Leliana did look up at that and she studied Cassandra’s face for a moment before answering, “Enough, is this about her brother?”

“Yes, I think it is important she finds some resolution, if at all possible.” Cassandra didn't bother to ask how Leliana had known what she was speaking about, trying to get answers of that nature from her generally proved futile anyways. “Could we spare a few scouts to look for other possible Red Templar camps? Or I could look myself if we can’t.”

“I've actually found a few promising locations, including in Emprise du Lion and the Emerald Graves. More specifically, they are trying to establish a trade route between the two with a small number of strongholds along the way. I suggest you start there. Are you sure this is wise? What if her brother is corrupted beyond help?”

Cassandra sighed and thought of Daniel once again, the Inquisitor had let her handle the situation, but she also knew she had approved of her actions. “She will do what needs to be done. I think we both know we can count on her for that.”

Leliana pulled out a map of the area surrounding the Emerald Graves from her desk and passed it to Cassandra, three locations were starred. And Cassandra made her leave, she thought back to the Inquisitor’s words to her once they had returned from the Castle of Caer Oswin.

___________________________________________________  
Dorian and Bull had slipped off to the tavern, and Cassandra found herself trailing after the Inquisitor, despite both of them being exhausted, they found themselves in the court yard. Cassandra idly picked a potted crystal grace flower while Trevelyan waited patiently for her to speak.

“If you are tired we can always talk after.” Cassandra said, still unable to make eye contact with the rogue.

“I’m here for you Cass, I’m sure my future holds lots of time for rest.” She said with a wry smile.

Cass. No one had called her that for a very long time, she found she didn’t really mind it coming from Trevelyan. “Inquisitor, I-”  
“Please, it’s Marli.”

Cassandra did look up then, and saw the tenderness, and almost a pleading in her eyes. She felt a blush heat her cheeks, she hadn't heard anyone call the Inquisitor by her first name and it made the moment feel more intimate, and it also warmed her heart to know she considered her such a good friend. “Marli” She tested the name out, a bit the inside of her cheek at how soft it had sounded on her lips, almost breathless. She swallowed and continued, “Thankyou, I would not have been able to face that – him, on my own. I only wish we had...”She looked down again at the flower now in her hands, twirling it in one hand and almost petting it with the other.

Marli reached out and took her right hand with her own, softly brushing her thumb against the back of it. “I know it is hard to hear, but we did the best we could. You did the best you could. Some things are just out of control. And I know that you will, because you’re Cassandra the Great, but please don’t beat yourself up over what happened to the Seekers. It wasn't your fault.”

Cassandra’s gazed was locked on their hands and she swallowed again, “You’re wiser then you look.”

“Daniel is at peace, and by the Maker’s side.”

Cassandra let a small smile reach her lips and she raised one eyebrow, “I knew you believed in the Maker.”

“No, but I do believe for you.” Marli responded in the barest of whispers that Cassandra almost didn't catch it. She pulled her hand away, leaving Cassandra to miss its warmth, and perhaps something else she wasn't quite sure she would ever have. “Goodnight, Cass.” She said, turning away.

Cassandra stared after her for a moment, her thoughts still racing from Marli, to Daniel, and Lucius and back round again. “Goodnight Marli” She spoke, too late to the Inquisitor’s retreating from. She stayed a moment longer before retreating to her room for rest. 

When she awoke, there was a bouquet of crystal grace sitting in a vase on the outside of her window.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was prone to making reckless decisions when faced with someone or something that they cared deeply about. Sometimes they work out nicely, and you feel at your most powerful knowing that your gut lead you exactly where you needed to be. Other times, the opposite was true.

At the moment, Cassandra thought she was prepared – she had packed more then a generous supply of potions, a sharpened blade and a newly balanced and repaired shield that she had tested earlier in the day in practice. She also left with the biggest war horse they had, knowing he wouldn't shy away from any loud and frightening noises that were likely to go in hand with a battle with a red templar. She did not, however, bring anyone else with her. She was more then confident with her skills, and her determination. She couldn't bring herself to drag Trevelyan – Marli – out here without first doing some in person investigation. She had lived through that herself in searching for the Seeker’s, finding only clues or even worse the sign that someone had been there but nothing to lead them to where they were now. And, of course she wanted to impress her, not disappoint.

What kind of a gesture would it be if she just brought The Inquisitor to some abandoned templar encampment? 

She tied the warhorse loosely, hung the reigns really, on a nearby tree outside what appeared to be an old mine. That way, if he was put in danger he could get away but was trained to stay put until she returned, she wasn't heartless after all. And entered the mine as stealthy as she could. There didn't seem to be a guard or lookout anywhere nearby, and so she opened the large wooden door carefully. 

As soon as she did she could feel the thrum and heat of the red lyrium, it was everywhere. Even on the storm coast they hadn’t come across a cache that was as large as this one. She had never used lyrium herself, and was surprised to hear it almost calling to her, beckoning. It was no surprise so many templars had let themselves be co-erced into taking it. She had only entered a little ways in when she could make out voices a little further in, they were arguing.

“This is ridiculous! This is the third time in as many weeks you have gone out to find us more miners, and returned completely empty handed! You’re not the only one who will be punished for this. If the Elder One gets wind of how far we've been put back, he’ll have all our heads.”

“It isn't my fault! We've already taken anyone willing or weak, and the locals are ready for us now. They keep speaking about the Inquisiton – what ever farce that is – and they have trained soldiers! We lose templars every time we go out! We need reinforcements!”

“What we need is a competent Knight-Captains! And a to secure this supply line of red lyrium!”

“Maybe you should get off your high horse and go into battle for once then!”

“I’d shut your mouth right now Trevelyan if you have any brain – what was that?”

Cassandra froze, she had slipped forward slightly at the mention of Trevelyan’s name – she couldn't believe her luck. Of course then she had to ding her shield of the rock wall of the mine and catch there attention. Nothing was ever simple. Hoping they might write it off as nothing, and forgetting they were likely extra paranoid from the red lyrium, she contemplated making a quick exit and returning with back-up.   
She couldn’t hear any other voices, but she knew how Templars trained, and that meant silence was a bad sign. They were planning to check out her location. She wasn’t in the worst of positions, provided she didn’t have to come up with a way to subdue Trevelyan maybe this wouldn't work out so bad for her. She stood and straightened herself, shield and sword out. Decision made she hoped to catch at least one or two of them off-guard and advanced forward.

She took out the first templar scout before he even knew she was there – shield bash to the face and a quick work with her sword and he was downed easily. Of course that meant that the others would be ready as they heard the telltale signs of battle. Sure enough, three more templars entered into the wide opening she had put herself in.

Not the best location, but there were only three entrances. Two located closely to each other and the exit from whence she had come in. These were still only young, newly recruited templars sent to her though. No wonder they hadn’t had any luck kidnapping townspeople, they were little more then children. She felt a pang at the thought, but reconciled that she wasn’t the one who had taken their lives, the Elder One had, she was merely freeing them from his control, and hopefully they were to find peace at the Maker’s side. She had to stay committed to the task at hand though, or she wouldn’t be making it back to her Trevelyan.  
At first Cassandra was able to easily hold her own. She was trained to fight a group and the templars at least didn’t have any magic so combat was purely physical. But she knew she wouldn’t last forever, and didn’t have the best idea of how big there numbers were. So as she took them down she made her retreat backwards. Hoping to cut through enough of them to get a break that she wouldn’t be chased.

But as she made her way back up the mine, she was greeted by another group, blocking the exit. One of whom appeared to be the Templar leader, and given what she had overheard about Trevelyan’s rank, Knight-Captain. Taken a bit of guard at being surrounded, she let an attack slip in on her right side when she blocked left. Grimacing, she pushed on to take him down. She was loathe to admit the slip up was related to her tiring. 

Four more red templars came in, flanking her, but merely stood at attention blocking the exit. She turned to look at the presumably Knight-Commander and Knight-Captain. “Name yourself, and your purpose for being here. Perhaps we will spare you.”

Cassandra grunted and looked at them with disgust, “Spare me to kill me later? Not a chance. Get out of my way or I will cut through all of you!” She quickly glanced at the man she presumed was Marli’s brother. He had the same bright brown eyes, but instead of the easy smile that often graced Marli’s face his was clouded with darkness, and perhaps he even looked a bit conflicted.

The Knight-Commander unsheathed his broad great sword, and stepped deftly to the left. In streamed three Marksmen followed by six Horror’s. He grinned at her, “Have it your way then my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thing that Cassandra is brillantly smart but can make some rash decisions when feeling passionate.
> 
> Also, I hope this isn't to terrible of an action scene <3


	5. Chapter 5

The Inquisitor found herself close to rushing up to Dorian’s small alcove in the tower, she desperately needed him to talk some sense into her, and quickly. She couldn’t help but feel something was inherently wrong, and no one else seemed to be making a big deal of it. Cassandra never missed there sparing sessions when she was at Skyhold. And when she couldn’t find her anywhere else, or any one who knew where she might have gone that was when the panic set it. 

Dorian looked up from the book he was currently invested in when he heard her steps towards him, he smiled warmly, always happy to see his friend. “Lady Trevelyan, to what do I owe the honour?” His easy smile turned into a frown when he locked eyes with her, her trademark grin missing it was easy to tell something more then the usual was amiss.

Trevelyan decided to cut straight to the chase, “It’s Cassandra, I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to be found?” He offered up trying to ease her mind.

Trevelyan shook her head sighing, “You don’t get it, she missed our sparing session.” She bit her lip and looked up at him, stepping into his personal space. Knowing she was the only one who could get away with such an act. “No one knows where she is, and no one seems concerned with it. But I know her Dorian, I know she wouldn’t have just decided she was tired or to go off on a walk. This is Cassandra were talking about! The epitome of responsibility!”

“No one knows where she is?” Dorian’s voice betrayed him, and Trevelyan could sense his worry. She had hoped he would be the one to rationalize this, as her best friend he often was the only one who understood her at times. 

Trevelyan let out a noise of frustration, but before she could let out a tirade of anger she was interrupted by someone else approaching them. Leliana almost seemed to step out of the shadows and into their view, “I may have an idea of where she is, and may be partly to blame for her sudden disappearance as well. It seems I was mista-“

Trevelyan whipped around to face her, and almost jumped on her in her eagerness for her to get to the point. “Leliana, please, tell me what is going on.”

“She went to track down a group of red templars.” 

“Alone?” Dorian admonished at the same time as Trevelyan let out a rather loud string of expletives.

“No, this is my fault. Dorian! Get Bull and get to the stables, I will meet you there as soon as Leliana fills me in on exactly where she is.”

Dorian nodded and quickly raced off down the stairs, he knew her ‘Inquisitor’ voice well and was quick to respond when he knew it was urgent.

Trevelyan wasted little time in getting the full story and location from Leliana, and made a quick stop in with Cullen as well before heading to the stables. She and Leliana informed him of the location, and made Trevelyan leave with a few scouts in case she needed to send word back quickly for reinforcements. He would have men on the move within the hour as well, to ensure everyone’s safety. 

The Inquisitor let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she found Dorian and Bull already geared up and ready to go, both sitting atop large black fereldan warhorses. Trevelyan’s own preferred mount, a Tirashin Hart, had its reigns being held by Blackwall. As she took them from her he leaned in to speak quietly to her. “You get her back here in one piece, and yourself as well. Got it?” She gently squeezed his hand before mounting her hart and off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of what I wanted to get done tonight, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow.   
> This chapter per day thing was a bit more then I expected, not to mention the story itself kind of took on a life of its own


End file.
